1. Field of the Invention
The presented invention concerns a seat that is equipped with at least one heated heating area and at least one vented and heated ventilation area on its surface.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 197 03 516 describes a seat with a heating device and a ventilation device in order to maintain the temperature on the seat surface at a comfortable level and to remove moisture. A disadvantage, however, consists of the fact that the heating process of the shown seat is only possible in conjunction with a ventilation process. This effect is not desirable, however, particularly in the heating phase because the subjective perception of the cold environment is reinforced by air that has not yet been sufficiently warmed up.